


Careful

by EmberandShadow



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberandShadow/pseuds/EmberandShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I revisited the idea of Ed helping Oswald after he has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little bit of fluff to celebrate the return of my dear computer <3

It’s not the lightning striking across the sky, lighting up the room, nor is it the loud crack of thunder that rumbles the whole place, that wakes Ed from his deep sleep. What does wake him up is the cold hand that touches his shoulder lightly. He looks up at the small figure hovering above him, the darkness hiding his face but Ed knows instinctively- and not so instinctively, more just that there’s no one else it _could_ be- that it’s Oswald.

“Ossie?” Ed asks, sitting up slightly.

“I… um.. I don’t know what I’m doing here.” Oswald stutters, his voice trembling. “I should go. Sorry for waking you.”

He turns to leave and another lightning strike lights up the room enough for Ed to see that Oswald is shaking.

“Oswald, why are you shaking?”  Ed asks, getting out of bed to stop him from leaving.

“I-” He starts as Ed comes to stand in front of him, taking his arms lightly.

“Are you okay?” He asks with concern. Oswald looks up at him, into his eyes, and his body stops shaking just a bit.

“It was just a bad dream.” Oswald whispers, his voice breaking, his tone not as convincing as he probably thought it would be, as if he’s trying to reassure himself of something.

“Oh Oswald.” Ed breathes, pulling the shorter man against him. “You don’t have to act tough around me, you know this.”

“It was just a stupid dream, it shouldn’t have affected me so much.” Ed can hear the terror in his voice.

“Hush,” Ed says, stroking his hair, “Sometimes our minds are our worst enemies.”

Oswald nods.

“Are you okay to be on your own? Or would you like to stay with me tonight?” He asks.

“I don’t know.” Oswald says.

“Ossie,” Ed pulls back, cupping Oswald’s face, “Just tell me what you want and I’ll do it.”

“You really care that much?” The question breaks Ed’s heart. As if he would be here if he didn’t care, as if he would have spent all those months sheltering him in his own home if he didn’t care, as if he would have stitched the broken bird back together if he didn’t care, as if his first thought when he got out of Arkham wasn’t to track down his dear old friend and beg his forgiveness for kicking him out, as if, when he asked to stay with him, it wasn’t from a place of caring, but to benefit himself. He wouldn’t be here if he didn’t care. He’s here because he cares too much.

“Of course.” He says. “Now tell me what will make you feel safe.”

“Hold me.”

It’s a simple request, but it makes Ed’s heart stutter. He nods, and leads them back over to his bed. Oswald crawls in next to him and Ed holds him close. And finally, Oswald stops shaking entirely. And after a few minutes, they fall asleep.


End file.
